Client devices may be used to request content from content servers and other network accessible systems and services. For example, a user may use a client device and a browser application to request a content page from a particular content server. The content page may be received by the client device and rendered for display to the user. Data regarding the request, such as the date, time, and particular content page requested, may be stored by the client device. The user may view the data at a later date or time, such as when the user wishes to retrieve the same page again or to determine which pages the user requested in the past. In some cases, the content page itself or portions thereof may also be stored on the client device, such as for caching purposes or for offline viewing.
Users may share data regarding their browsing histories with other users. Conventionally, users can send copies of accessed content pages or network addresses to content pages that they have accessed, such as by copying and sending a uniform resource locator (URL) of the content page to another user in an email or some other electronic message. In some cases, an add-in or toolbar may record data regarding a user's browsing history (e.g., which URLs the user enters and which hyperlinks the user activates), and allow the user to search the recorded data at a later date or time.